No Yes, No No
by Aelotia
Summary: Will it be a yes, a no, a kick in the shins, or a maybe? LJ ONESHOT!


**No Yes, No No.**

Aelo's Note: YAY! I've revised and replaced chapters 1-3 of WSWSTG! Chapter 7 should be up soooon, if everything goes as planned.

Disclaimer: Yes I don't own Harry Potter.

"Go out with me."

"Go out with me."

"Go out with me."

"Go on, Evans go out with me."

Each and every time the answer is no.

It's missing something.

Something big.

No.

Something HUGE.

But what is it?

Why are all my attempts unsuccessful?

Does it need a bit more pizzazz?

Should I spell it out with bacon?

I mean, _nobody_ can resist bacon.

Or would dungbombs be better?

Should I say it more seductively?

"Look into my eyes. Into my _soul_. Can you see the love that I harbor for y—"

No.

Scratch that idea out.

…I've already used it.

How about formally?

"Evans, do me the pleasure of taking you out on a date."

No, No. That's no way to assert myself.

Hmm.

I've got it!

A protest!

With a petition and everything!

All I have to do is get 100 signatures, and theres no way she can object.

I'll chain myself to Lily's potion's desk…No—Even better, Lily herself!

That way there's no way Lily can get out of this one without going mental.

That's it. I'm going to go make a sign right now.

"No, Prongs. I draw the line at driving people insane."

Reality came spinning back, and I found myself in the middle of my dormitory, Moony right infront of me.

"Moony? I mean…What a pleasant surprise—uh—what do you mean—I don't know what you mean by insane—what do you mean—can you clarify?" I stuttered.

"You were talking out loud, Prongs. I heard everything you said." Moony said.

Damn.

"Stop swearing."

…

Ok. Cross out the protest idea…

Hrm.

"Say Moony?" I asked.

"What Prongs?" Moony says as he pulls out his potion's book from his bag.

"Lets say there was a person. A person that you liked a lot. Maybe even loved. A person you wanted to marry and spend the rest of your life with. But this person wished you would just spontaneously combust and leave her alone…"

"How would you ask this person out?" I asked.

Moony sighed.

"The question is, Prongs, 'Would you be stupid enough to ask this person out?'"

"Oh, Fine then, Moony. See if I ever help you with anything ever again."

I stalked off exuberantly until I come across Padfoot and Wormtail sitting in the common room.

"Oy Prongs, What's another word for pretentious?" Padfoot asked.

Immediately I said, "Pompous, arrogant, haughty, ostentatious, portentous, conceited, proud, vain, pretentious—"

"That's the word we're working on." Padfoot pointed out.

"Oh, Sorry, Where was I? Oh yeah, Smug, bigheaded, egotistical, narcissistic, overconfident, bombastic, and high-and-mighty." I slumped into a nearby chair.

"Hmm. Let's go with pompous." Padfoot said waving his hand to Wormtail who scribbled something onto a piece of paper.

As I watched I sighed sadly.

Wormtail continued scribbling, and padfoot pointed out his spelling mistakes.

I sighed again.

And again.

And—

"Something wrong prongs?" Padfoot asked suddenly.

I sighed again. "No, what makes you say that?"

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…I mean you come down here and sigh every five seconds, I mean I must've mistaken your deep meditating for grief or something of the—Prongs, just get to the damn point. What's wrong, and how is it related to Evans?" Padfoot said.

I sighed again. "Well, You might not have noticed but my advances haven't been working. I need a new approach…" I stared at Padfoot pointedly.

He put the tips of his fingers together and said,

"Alright here's what you do prongs. Go up to Evans nonchalantly. Mess up your hair a bit and then give her wink. Then say, 'Look into my eyes. Into my soul. Can you see the love that I harbor for y—'"

"I've already done that. Didn't work in the least." I interrupted.

Is that where I got that line from?

"Hmm, well then why don't you try a more aggressive approach. Walk up to her, take her by the waist and give her a long, hard kiss. After that point a finger in her face and say, 'From now on you're mine.' She wont be able to say no."

I thought this over and said, "Padfoot, we're talking about Evans here."

"Oh, good point. Lost all reason for a moment."

"Dinner time!" Wormtail said happily to his watch and we all descended to the Great hall quietly.

Perhaps there's really no way to ask Evans out.

Maybe it's a hopeless task.

Perhaps I should wait around until Evans asks me out.

"Prongs, stop stabbing your steak with a spoon." Moony said irritably.

I set my spoon down and stared at Wormtail shovel down two plates of food.

"Pashder peash, Pleash."

And then, I had an epiphany.

I whipped my head around in search for Evans and saw her walking towards the door.

I stumbled out of my seat and sprinted towards her, grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Oh Bleeding Hell, What is it now Potter?"

"Evans. Go out with me."

She closed her eyes and her mouth formed into a shape that was clear she was about to say no.

"Please." I added quickly.

Her eyes widened slightly and her mouthed closed.

She took a deep breath…

Raised one hand…

And rubbed her neck, as though to sooth it.

She averted her eyes away from mine as she spun around and walked off.

I stared after her…

The most happiest expression was plastered on my face.

True, She didn't say yes.

But.

She didn't say no either.

AN: I love oneshots.

REVIEEEEEEEEEEW!


End file.
